Once more unto the breach( Codex)
by n7kairos
Summary: Codex for a new story- Once more unto the breach( coming soon)
1. Codex and Lore

2156 CE( 2126 AD)

First Contact War.- The first contact war, was started when the fledgling Alliance sent the 4th scout squadron past the Relay 314. The Turian patrol responded with overwhelming force, annihilating the ships without any warning. They then traced the ships back to Shanxi. This was the start of the month long siege of Shanxi.

The alliance was caught off guard, by the Turian invasion, starting with an attack by the 314th response squadron of 4 dreadnought and 25 cruisers.

Once the Alliance Shanxi Defense Squadron was defeated, the turians launched a ground invasion.

The Alliance garrison under General Williams, proceeded to fight an war of attrition, employing Fabian strategy and counter attacks, in the hopes of an rescue.

But after a month of fighting, Turians started rounding up civilians. In an insurmountable situation, General Williams surrendered to the turian commander, in return for the lives of the civilians and the men under him.

It would take the alliance, a week more after the surrender to finally liberate Shanxi.

General Williams was demoted and eventually forcibly retired as a scapegoat.

After Shanxi, the alliance responded with a massive counter attack. Based on recovered intelligence, the Alliance 3rd, 5th and 2nd fleet launched a three pronged attack.

An enraged humanity gave no quarter. Planets which could not be taken were decimated with Orbital Bombardment.

It was only after 4 months of heavy fighting from the Relay 314 incident, that a citadel delegation brokered a treaty, ending the war and paving the way to humanity's entry into the galactic civilization as a member.

Introduction of Humans to Galactic Community and Citadel Council

2160 CE( 2130 AD)- 2165 CE( 2135 AD)

\- Alliance and Independent human colonies expand into the Attican Traverse and Terminus Systems

\- Raloi make first contact with Citadel. Embassy Established.

\- Human- Raloi Alliance – Although initially the contact between the Alliance and The Roali Confederacy was polite at best, it quickly changed.

After a plague broke out among the Raoli, the Alliance was the first to respond, hoping to eventually establish an alliance. The effort was successful and ever since then Alliance and Confederacy has enjoyed an exclusive alliance, second to none.

\- Alliance Trains Raloi Forces

\- Raloi RSD ( Recon and Strike Division) established.- The best of the Raoli military, the RSD was initially trained by the N7 program, eventually going on establish their own training program. Comparable to the N7, the Black watch and the Asari Commandos, the RSD forms a deadly force of specialised operatives armed with the best equipment possible. The RSD is rapidly gaining experience, due to the constant Anti piracy and slavery operations conducted in the Terminus Systems, near Raoli territory. The RSD is distinct for its extensive use of small Attack Corvettes instead of the standard Frigates used by other special forces.

2165 CE – 2170 CE( 2135-2140)

\- Batarians leave Citadel

\- Mindoir Incident

2171- 2177 CE ( 2141-47 AD)

\- 2173 CE – Shepard becomes youngest N7 operative at the age of 17 .

\- Azuke incident

2174 CE- Elysium and the Skylian Blitz

2175- Torfan Raid

\- Shepard frees Batarian slaves, helps them escape

\- Batarian Resistance against the Hegemony starts. Shepard funds initial operations with recovered loot worth 1 billion credits

\- Batarian Resistance sets up in the Nemean abyss planet of Kordash.

2176- Shepard returns to the Alliance

Alliance Intelligence interrogates Shepard

Shepard Is reinstated.

2177- Eden Prime incident

\- Shepard becomes SPECTRE

\- Recruits Tali, Garrus, Wrex

\- Rescues and recruits Liara T'Soni

\- Feros incident

-Luna incident – Shepard Keeps the AI destroying evidence of its existence.

-Noveria incident – Shepard saves the Rachni queen, sets her free. Rachni queen imparts knowledge of

Technological relics, undiscovered

Mass relays and the location of hidden garden worlds.

-Shepard explores, based on the Rachni Queen's information, discovers 2 pristine Prothean relics,

Discovers new star system cluster and several garden worlds.

The new systems are named Shepard's cluster in his honor.

Shepard receives additional information from the Prothean relics

Concerning Reapers.

-Virmire incident. Shepard had to sacrifice Kaiden Alenko.

\- Shepard realises he's outmatched.

\- Visits Noveria with the AI programme . Contracts Illegal company KreyTark to develop more durable and intelligent mechs among other goods.

\- Illos incident

\- Sovereign and Saren attacks Citadel, and are destroyed by Shepard, the Alliance fleet, and Normandy.

Shore Leave- Shepard

Receives medals, and sets up a firm to manage his wealth, now close to several billion due to royalties from his discoveries

-Prepares to resign from commission due to dissatisfaction, with the Alliance not believing about Reapers.

-Destruction of SSV Normandy SR 1.

-Shepard is recovered by Cerberus.

2178-79 CE ( 2148- 2149 AD)

-Pathfinder Corps formed by Alliance - Established by Admiral Steven Hackett, acting on the advice of Commander Shepard and his own instinct, along with the intel from the Normandy SR 1, Anti Saren operations, The Pathfinder Corps is the ultimate extension of the Alliance Military doctrine, of fast and precision strikes and an alternative for spectre candidates, as humanity was not likely to be granted another spectre for the foreseeable future.

The Pathfinder Corps consists of the Pathfinders, specially selected volunteer N7 graduates and operatives who are trained further and put in command of the Pathfinder( formerly Normandy) class deep scout frigates.

The standard training of an Pathfinder lasts 6 month/1 year training, consisting solely of warship command training.

The mission profile for Pathfinders is long range , long duration ( 6 months), scout, patrol and crisis intervention . Pathfinders are encouraged to find their own solutions and think on their feet, with communication and command chain being limited to minimum.

The pathfinders are provided Spectre level Alliance hardware and extensive credit lines.

Pathfinders are assisted by Corsair operatives, which are slowly being integrated into Pathfinder operations.

\- Pathfinder class ship-

Length - 155 M

Breadth - 43 M

Height - 16 M

Sublight - 4 Antimatter enhanced fusion torch drives, 2 retrograte torches, H/o2 manuevering thrusters

FTL - Mass effect FTL with an oversized Tantalus drive core.

Passengers - 15 - 5 Ship crew, 10 Pathfinder team

Armament - Twin forward mounted javelin disruptor torpedo launcher tubes.

1 Thanix Cannon/ Twin Spinal mounted enhanced mass accelerator cannons

GARdian point defense grid

Utilities - QEC and long range communication and sensors.

Tantalus drive core

Nuclear Fusion Reactor Power plant

Medbay facilities

Tech lab

Rapid Launch Emergency Escape Pods

Armoury .

Embarked Craft - 1 M35 Mako .

\- Lazarus Project

\- Wrex Urdnot becomes Clan Urdnot Chieftain, begins reformation and reunification of Krogans

\- Liara comes in contact with Shadow broker

\- Garrus becomes Archangel

\- Collector Attacks

\- The Rachni Queen sets up colonies deep in outer regions

2180 CE( 2150 AD)

\- Shepard wakes up

\- Miranda and Jacob recruited

\- Meets Illusive Man

\- Freedom's Progress

\- Normandy SR-2

\- Meets EDI

\- Saves Garrus and his team

\- Recruits Garrus

\- Recruits Mordin Solus

Recruits Jack

-Recruits Grunt.

-Recruits Samara Thane and Kasumi.

\- Helps Liara . Liara becomes Shadow broker after Shepard kills the previous one.

\- Liara helps Shepard with information

Shepard discovers Red Eezo in illegal research facility. Sends 90% of stockpile to Kreytark , with instructions to use it to make bombs and warheads for torpedoes and missiles, and grenades, along with enhancing Mass accelerator cannons.

-Receives news that work is going well from Kreytark

-Meets Ashley- whole incident

-Tuchanka- Grunt and Shepard becomes leader of Clan Shepard, ally of Clan Urdnot.

-Recruits Zaid and Tali

\- Recruits Legion

\- Haelstorm

\- True Geth allies with Shepard. Shepard Receives Geth Weapons

And offer of aid. Shepard accepts and formulates plan

\- Recruits the rest of the crew

\- Loyalty missions.

\- Recovers Reaper IFF

\- Fallout with Cerberus. Miranda and Jacob discovers Illusive Man's plan to enslave them. Joins Shepard

\- Omega Incident

-Shepard receives Blood pack weapons and credits as payment from Aria.

-Raid on Cerberus Facility- Rescues Deimos and Phobos – Cybernetic enhanced Vorcha. Discovers and rescues Kiri.

Kiri joins Shepard's team.

-EDI gets her Body.

\- Phobos leaves to uplift and prepare Vorcha.

\- Deimos joins Shepard's team

-Normandy SR2 heavy damaged by Collector attack.

-Shepard activates his plan. Legion departs to Noveria to meet with Geth

Trooper and Infiltrator cell

\- Shepard takes Normandy SR2 to Noveria.

\- Key Events ( Brief Snippets) of the life Of One Kairos Shepard before the tale of his journey to lands far away from the cradle of our civilisation, Milky Way, which I, your poor miserable record keeper has so graciously recounted, began.

\- Earth- Kairos Shepard is not a real name. Or at least it wasn't until it was adopted by a six year old child, a boy of an nameless small time pornographer, Delilah Mira, surname unknown, in the over crowded suburbs of Oslo,the second largest immigrant intra planet destination after Amsterdam. By all accounts it was a happy life for both single mother and child, Delilah supplementing her income with night jobs half the week, the other half being dedicated to distance education, in non citadel literatures and narratives. Here we must pause and note that both parent and child we're highly intelligent. While Delilah was studying one of the toughest courses in the galaxy, and teaching college students their courses Kairos ( we will continue to use this name, as Kairos refuses to divulge his original name, and any attempt at coercion was met with brutal retaliation, as one Alliance Recruitment Intelligence officer came to realise, when in response to his repeated attempts to force Kairos to tell his original name, ( of which there are no records, most possibly being deleted)Kairos shot him in the leg, killed his pet, and rigged explosives to his car and house, which exploded when he came within 10 feet of them.) Was member of the local sharpshooter team, and was reading and writing as good as a high school student.

Then the happy life was suddenly destroyed. Delilah was killed, believed by most to be the work of an rogue pro human faction and an uprising gang. Kairos was left homeless, his mother's meagre income leaving no room for savings.

Kairos was at first put in foster care, from which he escaped at the age of 10, sneaking abroad the MSV Katamarine, bound for the colony of Mindoir, starting of his involvement with a few key events in Alliance prospects for the Attican Traverse.

\- Mindoir- Mindoir was a peaceful colony, not part of the alliance. Aside from the main colony, several camps of pioneers and hermits were also present in the planet. Mindoir had a population of over 2 millon, mostly concentrated on the main colony and capital city . Kairos joined one these isolated camps, after arriving at the planet. He was looked after by an old couple and used his skills in hunting and fishing to pay for his way, as he insisted.

Only a few years later, that too was gone. This time it was an Batarian pirate and slavers raid that once again shattered the peaceful existence of a young Kairos.

The Batarians entered the system with a massive raiding fleet of 6 cruisers and a dozen medium cargo freighters, and over a dozen frigates. They then proceeded to decimate to decimate the colony defense fleet of a dozen old frigates and then proceeded with a ground invasion, intent on capturing as many slaves as they could, knowing that any alliance was days away.

Kairos was caught in the main city, where he had gone to attend the local school. The batarians after landing the invasion force, had quickly surrounded the main population centres with their Batarian Tanks and gunships, eliminating major defensive positions, leaving only isolated groups of resistance fighters.

It was in the first wave, that things turned from bad to worse for Kairos and the city. Although the city's defense force and reserves drawn from the city Police and civilians fought hard, they were unable to hold off and repel the attack. The batarians, after eliminating the city's defense force, proceeded with their slavery operations, large groups of pirates and ex military batarians going around with slavers with bag and tag gears- stun ammo, explosive collars, shock handcuffs, batons, and tranquilizer.

What followed was over a week of horror. While limited resistance continued, most civilians who weren't caught in the initial wave, chose to hide in cellars, and shelters among other places, while many tried to smuggle themselves away to the remote isolated pioneer camps, which were easier to hide from the slavers. Some succeeded in their efforts to hide or spirit away, but most did not.

After escaping the initial attack, Kairos worked with local resistance groups, drawing upon his experience in living on the streets for the weeks before and after foster care, scavenging ammunition, and acting as scout for resistance ambushes. He also helped supply food to civilians under resistance protection and participate in sabotage operations.

Throughout this all, the people of mindoir had one hope. Some of the defense Forces had rigged up an planetary distress beacon and activated it, hiding it in a local police station, which became a resistance stronghold.

Eventually the Alliance arrived and commenced rescue operations. It would take the SA one week to completely clear mindoir of Batarians.

By that time, the slavers had smuggled away well over a million people, in what came to be known as the biggest slavers raid in recent history of the known galaxy.

Kairos was by then, at the mere age of 16, a hardened fighter. He had participated in the fierce firefighters that broke out after the SA commenced rescue operations.

It was this rescue that inspired Kairos to join the alliance Marines, which he did just a few months after the Events of Mindoir.

-Azuke.

The name, for alliance marine history evokes an image of the darkest cruelest hellhole ever encountered in marine history. In October of 21-, a Cerberus experiment program lured an entire battalion of alliance Marines into thresher maw hunting grounds, to test the viability of Thresher maws as biological weapons. Following the loss of contact with the battalion, the alliance sent fifty Marines, mostly N4 and above to investigate. These Marines were also eventually wiped out by the thresher maws, with one exception. A young Shepard escaped the thresher maws for a time and managed to discover and eliminate the Cerberus experiment program. However he was stranded on the planet for well over a month, fighting and fending off both the elements and repeated thresher maw attacks. Eventually he was rescued by the frigate Yao Shin, attached to the 23rd recon squadron of the fifth fleet under admiral Steven Hackett.

Following this, Shepard managed to give the alliance crucial data on the Cerberus experiment and was eventually sent to recuperate to the garden world of Elysium, with regular Psych counselling and physiotherapy.

Setting the stage for his participation in the siege of Elysium.

\- Elysium and the skyllian blitz was a massive proxy invasion and attack carried out by the Hegemony. A massive force of Batarian pirates funded by the hegemony and armed with top notch equipment, invaded the Skyllian territories of the System Alliance, with their main target being the Garden world of Elysium.

The initial attack from a combined force of old military ships and retrofitted freighters acting as cruisers quickly overwhelmed the Planetary Defense fleet of the SA, consisting of an cruiser and four frigates, acting as a wolfpack squadron supporting the cruiser.

Following this, a massive invasion force was launched, with most of them being slavers, tasked with the capture of colonists for the slave market. This was supported by Batarian tanks, and heavy gunships, and in few cases, orbital bombardment.

To the defense of the capital and the rest of the colony came the alliance marines on shore leaves, along with the local defense force, several vacationing turians, a few salarians and several raoli troopers. Among the alliance marine was a young N7, Shepard.

After the initial attack, where the defenders suffered substantial losses, he rallied the defenders into an effective fighting force, first repelling the invaders and then quickly establishing a safe operations zone.

This was followed by an intense conflict, that lasted well over a week.

Shepard carried out multiple guerilla attack sorties outside the safe zone, rescuing prisoners and severing enemy troop movement and communications, drawing on his earlier experience at Mindoir and his N7 training.

The batarians responded with more aggressive attacks, including the use of SBU, and in several instance Orbital bombardment, but the last fell off, when the entire fifth fleet of the Alliance Navy arrived, led by Admiral Hackett.

After the alliance came, the hegemony forces quickly disappeared, leaving the slavers and pirates to fend for themselves, who were quickly defeated and mostly wiped out.

For his actions, Shepard was awarded the Star of Terra, the highest military award of the Systems Alliance. He was nicknamed the The Black Fury of Elysium, a reference to both his berserker attacks on the Batarians and his preference of black armor that covered every inch of his body.

\- Torfan

After the events of Elysium, Shepard lead a Volunteer force of Mercenaries, Alliance forces and over a dozen capital warships against this Hegemony funded Moon. The space battle was quick and decisive, with the Raiding fleet capitulating on the surprise of the slavers on being attacked to decimate their fleets.

This was followed by a brutal ground campaign. A main invasion force with heavy armor and air support attacked the moon in a frontal assault, while a elite task force of N7s and saboteurs under Shepard was dispatched to find and execute slaver captains and any supporters behind enemy line. A secondary task was for the planting of locator beacons around the slaves' cages or housing for Search and Rescue by the main troops.

Shepard took no prisoners, killing every slaver in sight, except for children and women. He also located all slaves in the moon. His force was responsible for collecting intelligence that led to other slaver bases being destroyed.

While on the moon, he also found Batarian slaves and lower castes who were treated like slaves. While his forces were clamouring to kill them as well, he took them under his protection and helped them escape Torfan.

Later on, he helped the same slaves to form their own resistance movement, funding it from the enormous loot that he was able to take from the slavers. He also is suspected by the STG, of providing the initial training for the movement and is the main suspected reason of his disappearance.

After the operation, Shepard used the disabled ships' salvaged drive cores and the Nuclear weapons they had carried to leave a shocking reminder.

The WMDs were set off under ground and in the atmosphere with chemical weapon attachments. The very atmosphere was set on fire, and the earthquakes created massive tectonic shifts, rendering the moon inhabitable and desolate, a stark horrifying image of vengeance that is still burned in the galaxy's collective conscience and especially in the Hegemony.

In the aftermath of the Torfan Raid, Shepard was dispromoted and put in a remote backwater colony, only to be put under Anderson a few months later.

The events of Torfan earned Shepard yet another title, The Butcher of Torfan, for his actions in the raid of Torfan.


	2. Enemies ( non cannon)

Stalker- A predatory species with Blades for hands, the stalkers are consumate hunters, using cloaking and stealth to cause havok amidst their enemy. Some

Alien Trooper- These 10ft tall soldiers were created by turning Heretics , prisoners and newly enslaved species into robots using a mixture of Reaper and Covenant technology. Heavily armed, these serve disposable shock troopers of the Covenant.

Killbug - A hive species, similar to drones. They are used on civilian areas, which they attack in massive swarms, causing panic and breaking down the any resemblance of order, making it much easier for other Covenant forces to carry out 'cleansing'

Weaponised wolf - Covenant version of Varren. These wolves, made from various wolves captured and modified, similar to the Alien Trooper, are used to swarm enemy positions.

Tank beast- Massive 14 ft four legged amalgamation of legollos and husk technology, this heavy hitter has four plasma cannons, one placed in each direction.

Sniper - Sniper version of Alien Troopers, these carry covenant sniper rifles and heavy weapons and tend to work in progress packs, creating huge killzones.

Drinol - An enslaved species, drinols now are contained within a combat suite, and their arms now are plasma cannons and claws. They have a control chip in their brain to increase their rage and killing instinct , whilst also making them complaint to the Covenant officers.

Gorgon- Bipedal vehicles driven by huskified legollos, these boast a huge needler cannon , and are used as a anti armor and anti aircraft platform.


	3. Special Warfare and Operations Command

Jointly established in the years before the covenant war by the UNSC Army and Air force , this organization permanently cemented the control of all army and air force special forces in their respective hands, and was established in direct response to the continual interference of the ONI, of which both army and air force officials were highly distrustful.

To further separate them from ONI interference, the SWOC uses and maintains its own fleet, The Raiders, of carriers, warships and deployment vehicles.

The SWOC has jurisdiction over the Heavy Troopers, The Shock Troopers, The Jet troopers and the Army Rangers.

However by the early years of Covenant war, the SWOC has suffered catastrophic losses, being deployed as QRFs, though they manage to hold off multiple waves of covenant forces, with both raiders and jet troopers nearly wiped out.

1\. Heavy Troopers

Enhancements -

Muscular Enhancement Injections

Retina Inversion injections

Pulmonary Respiratory Enhancements

Cochlea Enhancement Tuning

Circulatory and Metabolic Enhancement

Neural Enhancement.

Armor - Orion Soldier Enhancement and Protection Exoskeleton suite.

\- Full armor plating

\- Built in Oxygen supply and pressure seal for EVA and under water operations

\- HUD system

\- Sensor suites ( laser,thermal,radar, and other sensors)

\- Helmet cameras.

Power- Fusion cell battery.( Hosted inside outer shell armor plating in the back).

Electro motors and circuits to enhance strengths, allowing for increased weight carrying capacity and increased reaction time.

Magnetic boots for zero gravity.

Spiritual Successor to the First Orion project in the late 2300s, the Heavy Trooper project is remarkable in the fact that it was developed by the UNSC Army and Air force jointly, with the armor produced by Corporations in consultation with the two branches, without any help from UNSC navy and especially the ONI. When ONI tried to interfere, they were quickly shut down and told to stay away, along with the rest of the Navy by the joint chiefs. The Heavy Trooper is an all volunteer organization, like the ODSTs. However, unlike the ODSTs, which are selected from Marines, The Troopers take volunteers before joining the armed forces with the age of the volunteers being usually around 17-21. This method of finding recruits was to save time, by creating one stage long training , instead of multiple training and retraining. Thus, only basic physical and endurance training and a strict mental health checkup and regime, with those failing either discharged or shifted to normal units, is provided after induction, to increase chances of enhancement success, with main training being done after the troopers get their enhancement and armor.

Unlike the Second Orion project or the Spartan I project, the Heavy Trooper programme was a resounding success, and the Army and Air force's answer to both the ODSTs and the Spartans.

However, they are not as effective as the Spartan IIs, being more peak human than Superhuman.

The Heavy Troopers, alongside the Spartan IIs and IIIs, are the only troopers to have turned the tides of battle on their own, with no support in the Covenant war and are universally better than ODSTs and other non Spartan forces, even the Shock troopers.

2 . 13Th Mechanized Shock Trooper Regiment ( Shockers)

Created in the last few years before the start of the Covenant war, the Mechanized Shock Trooper is solely an army project, in which selected candidates from the army are provided with bipedal exoskeletons and deployed behind enemy lines. The project, similar to the Heavy Trooper programme is a continuing success, being only hampered by the interference of ONI, which has caused resources allocation for non navy( ONI ), special force programmes to drop.

Total strength - Over 3000.

Equipment-

1\. Valkyrie Powered Exo skeleton-

11 ft tall, powered by heavy density battery pack, the standard exo skeleton of the Shockers, are armed with a built in 30mm chaingun and a Single shoulder mounted grenade launcher with 40 rounds. Equipped with sensors and several micro drones for battlefield awareness, this exo skeleton forms the backbone of the Shock Trooper regiments.

2\. Colossus Powered Exo skeletons equipped with chainguns and a missile launchers, these are heavy hitters designed to take on anything upto a covenant wraith and dropships.

3\. Hrunting/ Ygridrassil D exo skeleton-

These 64 ft tall mechs are armed with a Gauss cannon similar to the one in Warthogs , a chain gun and multiple missile launchers, and are used to counter heavy covenant units, like Scarabs and also corvettes and dropships.

3\. Jet Troopers

Created solely by the Air force, the Jet troopers are the contemporaries of the ODSTs, the Heavy Troopers and the Spartans. The jet troopers, as the name suggests, are equipped with jetpacks and glidesuits built in their armor, and are deployed by way of sub orbital drops from aircrafts and specially modified dropships. Once deployed, the Jet troopers would quickly use their jetpacks and glidesuits to sweep across the area, allowing for recon and intel before finding a landing zone.

The Jet troopers are also volunteers, though much larger in numbers than the Heavy troopers.

Training- Similar to Heavy troopers, but with minimal enhancements and armour similar to the ODST s, with the addition of wingsuits and more powerful jetpacks.

Armor- Ventus Semi powered Armour suit.

\- Full armor plating

\- Jet packs

\- wing suits

Selective powered exo skeleton ( usually legs , shoulder and rear torso piece)

Helmets with HUD, and laser, radar, and thermal sensors and cameras.

Magnetic boots and pressure seals along with along with 30 minutes internal oxygen provide limited EVA capabilities, though rarely used.

4 .Army Rangers

The non enhanced backbone of the army and counterpart to the Marines, the Rangers have a long and bloody history, dating back to the eras before the formation of UNSC.

Training - Similar to marines, the Rangers go through standard training, with the inclusion of some special force training given only to the best units.

Armor - Standard ballistic vest and helmet, similar to the Marines.

5\. The Raiders ( SWOC Fleet)

The Raiders is an attempt by the Army and Navy to have their own space warfare and force deployment capacities, The raiders fleet largely consists of Ships that are capable but have been decommissioned by the Navy, such as the Halcyon class cruisers, the Older batteships and frigates and some newer ships serving as warships. The flagship of the Raider is The Raider Superfortress Yamato, a Phoenix class colony ship, modified into a powerful warship and carrier, similar to the UNSC Spirit of Fire.

The raiders have their own training academy, housed in the former decommissioned airfields in Russia and the Orbital training facility of Phobos.

The Raiders, similar to the other SWOTC forces, suffered almost catastrophic losses, with only the flagship and few Halcyon class cruisers and frigates remaining.

Fleet ( ships used and still in service)

1\. Flagship- Raider Superfortress Yamato.

2 . 17 Halcyon class cruisers

3\. 7 Halberd class destroyers

4\. 4 Athena class Warships( formerly Super carriers)

5\. 6 Epoch class carriers

6\. 37 Orion class carriers

8\. 12 cradle repair ships

Small crafts

1\. Shortswords

2 . longsword

3\. Pelican dropships

4\. Albatross dropships.

5\. Falcon aircraft

6\. VTOL craft

Total remaining Fleet strenght -

Raider Flagship Super Fortress Yamato ( Pheonix class support ship)

8 Halcyon class cruiser

4 Orion class carrier

1 Epoch class carrier


	4. Navspec

1\. Marines - standard infantry of the Navy, the marines form the backbone of UNSC navy ground forces.

Training - Standard all round training.

Armor- M5 BDU - Ballistic armor, Sensors

Helmets with HUD, cameras and Microphones.

Force Recon Marines- The Force Recon marines, alongside the ODSTs, form the non Spartan special forces of the Navy.

Created after the first battle of Harvest, these Recon Marines are enhanced, highly trained and equipped with the best armor the marine corps requisition could could get funding for.

The combined Enhancement, semi power armor and the training, makes these marines highly equipped to deal with covenant forces and have since their first deployment, have fought in every engagement where the marine corps took part, with high efficiency and success, and a single squad of Recon Marines are often enough to halt covenant forces on their own.

The Recon Marines, like the Heavy troopers, are recruited before they join any military branch and are also a all volunteer force.

Enhancements- Muscular enhancement injections

Bone strengthening stimulants

Blood clotting improvement stimulants

Neural enhancement injection

Armor- The Mobile Infantry Protection Semi Powered armor.

1\. Full armor plating

2 . Sensor suites

3\. Shoulder mounted Combat Dumb AI host, integrated with internal systems

4\. Selective Powered exo skeleton pieces.

5\. Built in biofoam dispenser.

6\. Internal oxygen supply ( 30 minutes) and pressure seals along with magnetic boots for zero g combat.

3\. ODST

The Orbital Drop shock troopers are the oldest special forces, in the entire UNSC miliforce having its origins in the Mars skirmishes and the Interplantery war and have participated in almost every major engagement, including the ongoing covenant war.

ODST are volunteers from all other special force groups as well as the Marines, barring those from its counterparts Heavy Troopers, Jet troopers, Rangers and the Force Recon Marines, out of which only the Rangers are as old an force as the ODSTs.

ODSTs are augmented and highly trained operatives, and some highly resent their counterparts, considering themselves as the prime units, which they were.

ODSTs are also the sole provider of operatives to the ONI , aside from oni's own forces , which has earned them a notorious reputation with the rest of the military.

Augmentations - Muscular and bone strengthening stimulant

Reduced Food and higher nutrients absorption enhancement

Minor Neural Enhancement.

Armor- ODST BDU.

Spartan ( Orion Project)

A shelved project, the first iteration of Spartans were soldiers, mostly marines who volunteered to join the programme. The Orion project, although initially Successful, was quickly scrapped when side effects and the sympathy of Orion soldiers towards insurrectionists came to the forth.

Spartan II Project- Under Doctor Halsey, Spartan II project was started with 150 candidates, of which only 70 survived the gruesome training from the age of six and the risky invasive enhancements. Spartans were first deployed to counter the insurrections, but after the battle of Harvest, they became the most elite unit to fight the covenant, once they received the Mjolnir armor. Since then , Spartans have fought with a ferocity and cunning, which often results in even a single Spartan turning the tide of the battle, that they are called the Demons by the Covenant.

Training- Special force and operator training from the age of 6.

Enhancements-IIs -

Occipital Capillary Reversal - Vision enhanced

Carbide ceramic ossification- Unbreakable bones ( nearly)

Catalyst Thyroid implant- boost skeletal and muscle tissue growth

Muscular enhancement injection - muscle tissue density enhancement

Superfibrication of Neural Dendrites- 300% increase in reflexes.

Armor- Mjolnir Mark IV - VII armor.

Spartan IIIs

Training - Special force and operator training .

Armor- SP-2 Gen 2 Armor.

Select units such as Noble team have Mjolnir Armor.

Enhancements- Carbide Ceramic Ossification Catalyst

Fibroid Muscular Protein Complex

Retina inversion stabiliser

Colloidal Neural disunification solution

4\. Headhunters

Secret project of the ONI, headhunters are brain washed Spartan death squads solely under ONI control and are ruthlessly used to further ONI's own interests, which are long suspected by many to be quite different than the rest of UNSC. Headhunters are also rumored to be the successor of the Infamous Death legion spies which many claim is responsible for the dissolution of the civilian UEG government. Aside from such rumors, very little is known about the Headhunters, and most prefer to not draw its attention.


	5. Author's note and update info

_Author' s Note.( Warning Semi Rant, Semi Reply coming next)._

 _I have read the reviews and comments made about this Codex._ _And i have a issue with a few of them._ _First- This is a codex. I repeat. This is a codex. It is Not a narrative. This is a companion and background for a story that I'm currently writing._ _Second. I will take as many entries as i want to finish this codex. So no, i don't agree that this should have been all done in one chapter._ _Third. When i started this codex, i was hoping that i will get suggestions on what to include, i.e- planet, battles, ships, weapons etc, from what i saw as fellow fans of two great franchise._ _Not mere Comments. So, yes, Thank you all for disabusing me of the notion of fellow fans actually meaning anything._ _Saying that you should add something without actually any suggestions is plain rude or indifferent._ _( To those who are new, or never commented or never do have such suggestions, No offense)._ _4\. This codex is Not a bad joke or a trivial matter. Maybe to some it reads like that. To them, i have one thing to say- Saying and believing something does not make it so._ _This is Worth my time and effort to me. I am building the lore for a story. I Love lore and World Building. The entries are worth my time. And they will continue to be so._ _5\. This is a fanfiction. Fanfiction as i understand, is the Fan's own expression of his interpretation and understanding and response of and to a fiction's universe and narrative. The greatest example is in my opinion, till now, Wide Sargasso Sea by Jean Rhys. It tells the backstory of Mr Rochester and his first wife, Antoinette Cosway, in Jane Eyre from Antoinette's viewpoint. Its a masterpiece from a crappy novel._ _Pardon my digression._ _Yes, this codex is a fanfiction . This is my response and its expression of the requisite fictions' universe._ _I have played the mass effect trilogy for more than a dozen times. I have felt happy when Sovereign went down, when I, as Shepard took down the collectors and when Shepard showed the middle finger to the catalyst. I felt sad when Thane died. I honestly felt sad and lonely when Liara kisses Shepard for the last time. I was angry when Bioware took away the ending choice from me. Even though i get it. Realistically, the Reaper War would be long and bloody, not done in one year._ _I played Halo Combat Evolved and 2( after that it was all on XBOX.)and watched the walkthrough for the rest. I was pissed off when they decided to turn Cortana into such a mockery.( Halo 5 )._ _Video games at one point saved my life. I believe that. It gave me a source to vent my anger, at this stupid bitter world._ _So yeah, This and everything i write as fanfiction is for me. Its to express the attachment i have with the fictions. Not for any one else._ 6. _Finally. I welcome geniune suggestions and comments._ _But if all you have to say is that it is a bad joke or that its deplorable. Well, please keep your comments to yourself. I can live perfectly fine without them._ _Signing off,_ _N7 Kairos_

 _And enjoy the updated codex._

Now, unto the next thing. This codex is on intensive revisement and will be so for the next month or so. The Rant was written a few weeks ago . I have since decided to halt updates until the revision is complete, to maintain coherence and content quality, As i am not sure whether the revision would require to be published separately or not.

If i deem it necessary to publish it separately, I'll post another here to let you, my readers know of the new one and provide a link also if i can.

if i don't need to publish it separately, i would update soon, maybe mid December or so.


	6. Another note

**I just saw the recent reviews and i am both encouraged and disappointed.** Encouraged because critic' Greg' has finally started something i hope continues, and 'Greg', I am glad of your suggestions.

I will consider it, and i am also going to use materials that wasn't included in the games, despite some of them being quite good.

On a side note- What's the difference between a coilgun and a railgun? because Halo does have a railgun sniper i believe .

Disappointed because, well i seriously don't like the fact that someone would try to bully another for their comments.

We live in the ' Free' world people and i seriously think that freedom and liberty is pan inclusive , but also requires certain negotiations to ensure that individual liberties do not enroach on one another and societal and other forms of power does not overpower individual's basic human rights ( consult Geneva accords and other such documents) and liberties.

In this context, all the above means that each of you are welcome to comment, but within reason. So criticise and comment to your heart's content but don't berate and bully others for their views and offer constructive criticism if possible.

And on further note, I have a single update . The first chapter has been updated.

Let me know how it is.

N7 Kairos .

Signing off.


	7. Last note

First chapter of Once more unto the breach is out. I'll try my best to update this codex and the story simultaneously.

N7 Kairos.


	8. Alliance ships 1

Tempest Class Fast Attack Scout Corvettes - The new class of Alliance corvettes, are a step above the galaxy's corvettes. At a size of 95m65m20m ( length, breadth and height), these crafts are state of the art attack corvettes designed to dish out frigate level firepower and withstand substantial damage. Each craft is armed with Twin fighter sized Thanix cannons on its wingtips and a integrated torpedo launcher on the bow. Making it even more impressive is the fact that most of the ship is comprised of Silaris Heavy Ship Armour, enabling to withstand heavy firepower. The OSD drive powering the ship is capable of 13 light years a day. The ship has IECS stealth systems. Interiors include an Research and tech lab, an Medbay, Nomad N7 Fast Attack Scout Vehicle Bay, crew quarters, lounge and mess, XO's cabin, Cargo Bay and Captain's cabin.. The Tempest M90 Class is offered first and foremost to pathfinders, then to the N7s. Currently, the alliance builds nearly two hundred Tempest a month, with an expected cap at 7000 vessels in three years.

Pathfinder class Frigates - The same size as the original Normandy, these frigates are now upgraded to include the latest upgrades, from sensors to the Silaris armour to Thanix cannons. Just like the Tempest, these ships are being offered to Pathfinders, even more so. The Alliance currently builds 10 Pathfinder class frigates ( formerly Normandy class) every year.

Marathon Class Frigates - The most numerous of all alliance frigates, these increasingly ageing frigates are slowly being upgraded or replaced with newer vessels. Bigger than the Pathfinder frigates, these frigates form the backbone of the alliance navy.

4) Sun Tzu class Patrol Frigates - These small frigates work as the primary system defence and orbital defence crafts of the alliance. Small and nimble, they work as the guardians of planets and colonies of the alliance. Similar to the Marathon, these are also ageing and are being slowly upgraded to meet current standards of the Alliance.

5) Paschendale class Destroyers - This 448300200(lbh) vessel bridges the gap between the cruisers and the frigates. Heavily armed and solely designed for combat, the Paschendale carries twin Thanix main cannons, 14 Thanix broadside cannons, 7 on each side, 6 Integrated torpedo bays, capable of firing upto a 100 torpedoes, including disruptors and a fully integrated GARdian point defence grid. Adding to this firepower are the four SX-3V( SVETOL variant) interceptors carried on its hangar. Each fighter is also armed with Thanix cannons and Javelin disruptors, giving them and the destroyer immense firepower. Similar to the Tempest, The Passchendaele are mostly comprised of Silaris Heavy Ship Armour, giving it impressive durability.

6) Delhi Class Cruisers - At a length of 779m,breadth of 600m and a height of 700m, the Delhi class cruisers are cutting edge battleships, maneuverable yet deadly, sporting spine mounted Thanix Cannons, broadside mass accelerator cannons, Torpedo bays, and a formidable GARdian point defence grid. The cruisers also carry detachments of marines, which can be deployed by the AG - 43 Attack dropships, heavy dropships bigger than Kodiaks, capable of transporting an entire platoon in one go. The cruisers also carry squads of N7 special forces, giving it a significant ground force projection. The Delhi Class Cruisers are slowly replacing the old Geneva class cruisers, which are being given to independent colonies as part of Admiral Hackett's outreach program. The Alliance currently builds about several dozen Delhi class cruisers a year.

7) Hawking class Carrier - The 900m700m800m ( lbh) Hawking class Carrier is the second alliance carrier class, first constructed in 2175. All of the carriers are now being upgraded, mainly with upwards of 10 m of Silaris Heavy Ship Armour, while SX-3 variable attack craft family are replacing the earlier F61 trident fighters. The alliance is building 4 new carrier at the moment, which would take their number to a staggering 600.

8) Kilimanjaro Class Dreadnoughts- The Kilimanjaro class of DN is a 1000 m long vessel armed with 156 broadside cannons amongst other weapons. The Alliance currently has four of these, which are now being upgraded, all broadsides being replaced with Thanix cannons, while integrated torpedo bays, Thanix missile launchers are also being employed. Other upgrades include armour, sensors and navigation, among others. Alliance currently has two more dreadnoughts under construction.

9) Everest class dreadnoughts - The Everest class dreadnoughts are 888m long vessels equipped with spinal mounted mass accelerator, which are now being replaced with Thanix cannons, as part of the upgrades. Each of the 6 dreadnoughts are being upgraded, slowly.


	9. On hold

I'm Sorry to announce I'm putting all my fanfics on hold. Things aren't good in real life... in fact it's a downright mess. Fanfic doesn't pay and i need to keep food on my table. I've considered , and maybe when i come back, I'll get one. But that is for when i come back.

Now, I'm not gonna abandon them, but until i can sort things out, there might and probably will not be any updates.

To my readers, i thank you for your time and patience.

This is N7 Kairos,

signing off.


End file.
